


A World of Colour

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Pair Week 2016, Colors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: To Arthur, things tended to be bland. His food doesn’t taste like anything, his walls are white, everything is plain. He doesn’t like things that interrupt his little world, he prefers chaotic things to stay well away from him. Apparently Feliciano didn’t get that memo.





	

To Arthur, things tended to be bland. His food doesn’t taste like anything, his walls are white, everything is plain. He doesn’t like things that interrupt his little world, he prefers chaotic things to stay well away from him. Apparently Feliciano didn’t get that memo. 

“Oh dear! I’m so sorry!” A voice calls as Arthur feels searing coffee sloshed all over him. He winces and turns his attention to the person apologizing to him. A pair of bright honey eyes peer from beneath brunette hair. Arthur blushes lightly and pushes the person back. 

“Don’t get so close. You’ve ruined my sweater, sorry doesn’t fix that.” Arthur responds, falling back into his angry, snippy voice. “What am I going to do now? I won’t make it back home then to home like this…” He frowns as he peels the coffee stained wool from his body and folds it neatly and sets it on his bag, shivering in the cold. He continues to head toward his place of work, ignoring the called apologies behind him, that is, until they aren’t so far behind him anymore. 

“Sir!” Feliciano grabs his arm gently. “You dropped this when I bumped you.” He hands over a piece of paper. Arthur tilts his head, wondering how he could have forgotten he was holding a paper. It must be important if he thought he should be carrying it in his hands. Arthur shrugs and looks back into the gold eyes once more. 

“Thank you.” He mumbles then heads on once more. Once at his office he actually looks at the paper, turning it over in his hands then turning bright red when he sees a phone number and name hastily written. Arthur calls the phone number quickly. “What is the meaning of this? I didn’t drop this!” He snaps, getting brighter red when people glance at him. He ducks behind the walls of his cubicle. The high pitched giggle on the other end of the line makes him even angrier. 

“I wanted to get you a new sweater, and I knew if I just gave you my phone number you would have been mad.” Feliciano responds. “So I was thinking I could get you a new sweater and give it to you over dinner on Saturday?” He asks. Arthur opens his planner, going to Saturday before nodding a bit. 

“Saturday is open for me. I usually wear a size medium. It must be wool and grey, dark green, dark red, or black.” Arthur says. He hears a hum then writing, like Feliciano is taking notes. Good. Arthur nods to himself and bites his lower lip gently. “Good. So around five pm on Saturday. What kind of restaurant were you thinking?” He asks. Feliciano pauses for a moment. 

“Well… I really enjoy French and Italian food, but there aren’t many of those kinds of restaurants in London. So I’ll let you choose, just make sure to call me back and let me know so I can make a reservation. I’ll pay.” Feliciano responds and smiles as he pencils Arthur in. He can still see the cute blush that the Englishman had when they bumped into each other. Arthur makes a sound of understanding. 

“Okay. I’ll get back to you within the next few days when I decide on a place. Thank you for your consideration. I’ll see you on Saturday.” Arthur smiles a bit, almost happy with this arrangement. He hangs up the phone and writes Feliciano’s name and phone number in his planner next to the date before closing his book and getting to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Day 8: Colour


End file.
